leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grumpig (Pokémon)
|} Grumpig (Japanese: ブーピッグ Boopig) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 32. Biology Grumpig is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. It has large ears, a pink snout, and oval eyes. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is purple. There are black markings on its ears and arms, while its hands and feet are purple. Its tail is pink and curly. There appear to be three shining black pearls on its body: two small ones on its head, and a larger but nearly flat pearl on its midsection where the black meets the purple. These pearls are used to amplify its psychic powers, which allow it to control its opponents. The dance it performs while using its powers is very popular. It lives on . In the anime Major appearances Grumpig made its main series debut in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator named . Kelly used the Manipulate Pokémon in the in the following episode. It was seen outside of its Poké Ball. A bully appeared in An Oasis of Hope!. It attacked the that were gathering food and later started manipulating them all, except for one Spoink that managed to escape and find and . used Grumpig as a lure to capture Ash and his friends in their trap, but it was defeated by Ash's newly evolved . Minor appearances Grumpig debuted in a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Grumpig appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Grumpig appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Grumpig made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Grumpig appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, under the ownership of a . It was seen doing some acting. A Grumpig appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Grumpig appeared in Casting a Paul on Barry!, under the ownership of a participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It battled and lost against Ash's Snorlax. A Grumpig appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries . Using its dark pearl to magnify its , it is able to manipulate its opponents easily.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In VS. Grumpig I, a herd of Grumpig attacked and , only to be promptly defeated by the former's , Nana. This would turn out to be a critical development in the manga's plot, as it is through this that Sapphire grows aware of Ruby's real strength. A Grumpig appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The rented a Grumpig, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries for gaining total control over its foe. When this Pokémon uses its special power, its snorting breath grows labored.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 77, Forever Level 27, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 309}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20||'}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=326 |name2=Grumpig |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Grumpig shares its with . They are both known as the Manipulate Pokémon. Origin Apart from being a , the inspiration for Grumpig may be the Biblical phrase from . The pearls were supposed to represent wisdom given to an audience who would not appreciate the teachings. Grumpig and appear to instead use those pearls of wisdom to enhance their psychic powers. Name origin Grumpig may be a combination of grump and . Grump may also be a corruption of grunt, a sound that pigs make. Boopig may be a combination of ブーブー būbū (the sound of grumbling or oinking) or 豚 buta (pig) and pig. In other languages or and pig |fr=Groret|frmeaning=From or , and |es=Grumpig|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Groink|demeaning=From and oink |it=Grumpig|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=피그킹 Pigking|komeaning=From the English words pig and king |zh_cmn=噗噗豬 / 噗噗猪 Pūpūzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Puffing pig" |hi=ग्राम्पिग Grumpig|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Грампиг Grampig|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Groink es:Grumpig fr:Groret it:Grumpig ja:ブーピッグ zh:噗噗猪